The Devil's In The Details
by Kurt The Mortician
Summary: Neku is a typical college student struggling with love,trust, and his antisocialness at shibuya U. My First Fic Ever
1. The Wake Up

**Authors Note:**

**Kurt the Mortician: This is my first fic and the first chapter to my first story. A few things RnR I need To know what you think. Tell me what I do wrong and whats Good. This is an AU fic and it will be Neku/S****hiki other carachters will apear. This iis a short chapter but they will be longer in the future possible update next week. **

**I am kurt the mortician and I am out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Devil's in the Details.<strong>

**Day 1**

_I woke up in the middle of a crowded street, people walking all around me but not seeing me I slowly stand up no memory of where I am or who I am. Then I yell._

I bolt upright in my bed in my college dorm looking around at the neat pristine condition that its in realizing that Josh has cleaned up I move my orange spiky hair out of my eyes and remember its Saturday. I then see anote addressed to me reading,

_Neku,_

_I cleaned the dorm but left your bed and desk untouched. Get moving, you probably slept in again. Oh and remember the new ramen bar opened on campus and we're going to night no exceptions._

_Joshua_

I crumpled up the note and muttered, "Dammit Josh." I looked at the clock on my desk and saw that it was 12:42. _Oh sonnuva! I'm gonna be late for my test!_ I threw on a purple and yellow shirt, and khaki shorts. I grabbed my favorite pair of headphones and dashed out the door.

_God how could I forget! Today's my big graphic design test and I only have a minute to get to the test on time. Why didn't Josh wake me up? He knew I had a big test! That damn Yoshiya Kiryu! Mr. Minamimoto is gonna have my head if I'm late. _

I made a made dash through the main campus and leaped over benches and dodged around people watching the precious seconds on my watch tick away. After nearly trampling a few people I arrived at my classroom head pounding and heart racing. I flung the door open and crashed into someone.

When I looked up I saw a girl with brown hair glasses and turquoise eyes like mine.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first chapter. WHO IS the mysterious girl? Will I be flamed to death? Will all of you tell fans and friends about this fic?<strong>

**Special thanks to my favorite writer for reading and reviewing.**


	2. The Girl, The Test, And The Surprise

**Authors Note: **

**Kurt: Wow an update in two days Pretty Good. Now to praise my many readers and reviewers-**

**Neku: Umm Only 12 people have read this and only one of them reviewed it.**

**Kurt: Really?**

**Neku: Yep **

**Kurt: Oh THank you my twleve readers. and my one reviewer.**

**To : Major thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**The Devil's in the Details**

**Chapter Two**

_Last time…._

_I flung the door open and crashed into someone. When I looked up I saw a girl with brown hair, glasses, and turquoise eyes like mine._

_And Now Continue!_

* * *

><p>I stared in to those turquoise yes for awhile and then remembered what had just happened. I stood up and looked away. The girl sat up and fixed her now messy hair back into position. She rolled her eyes and looked at me and said, "Well aren't you going to help me up?" I just extended my hand and rolled my eyes.<p>

She huffed indignantly and took it standing up to fix her glasses before readjusting a sweater that looked a little big for her. I just slid my hand into my pocket and started walking to my seat when I felt some one grab the collar of my shirt. _Okay now who the hell just grabbed me by my collar? _I turned around and saw the girl standing there arms crossed, and holding a textbook. She stared straight into my eyes and said," Don't you know you should apologize for knocking someone over?"

At this point to day I was tired, pissed, and really not in the mood to deal with this. I smirked and said, "Why should I apologize it's your fault." The girl had a look of pure outrage on her face. I then turned around and continued," Now if you'll excuse me I'll be," "Not so fast," She interrupted, "How is this my fault you ran into me." I replied, "If You weren't standing in the door way like dumbass I wouldn't have run into you!" She seethed, "Just who the hell are you?" I smirked again and stated,"Neku Sakuraba Third highest grade in class, and who are you?" She Smirked and said,"Shiki Misaki second highest grade in class."

I shot back, "Look little miss prissy, class is about to start now I'm tired from studying all night so I'm going to go sit down and take my damn test and leave." I stormed off leaving Shiki behind as I took my seat. She marched after me and as I sat down she opened her mouth like she was going to breathe fire, when the door slammed open.

"Alright you factoring hectopascals sit down and prepare for your test." I looked around Shiki and saw that my teacher Mr. Minimamoto had shown up. Mr. Minamamoto looked and saw that Shiki had not taken her seat. His eyes got that evil gleam that showed when a student messed up and yelled,"Hey! You there!" Shiki turned around and innocently asked," Who me?" Mr. Minimamoto yelled, "Don't try and fool me with the innocent act you yoctogram! Just sit down and take your test!" Shiki squeaked, "Out yes sir" and ran over to her desk

Mr. Minimamoto passed out the test and then went to his desk where he started typing at his computer. I looked down at my test and realized that I didn't need to even study for the test.

The test was on the best current designer CAT. When I was a kid I used to look up at the Tag Mural back home in Udagawa, and ever since then I've been obsessed with CAT and his work. I breezed through the test in seven minutes and strolled by Shiki's desk watching her stress out trying to answer the first question. I walked up to Mr. Minimamoto's desk. He looked up with this proud grin like he knew I'd do good on this test. I handed it to him and he said, "Please excuse my dear aunt sally that was fast." He flipped through the pages checking them as he continued, "That was zetta impressive, a perfect score and in seven minutes too." I nodded and said,"Thank you." and left. On the way out I looked over at Shiki who was giving me a look that would have been the equivalent of a nuclear explosion death. I waved goodbye to her, and laughed as I left class.

Right as I opened the door I saw Joshua standing right outside. He was texting on phone and he said,"Neku, that wasn't very nice." I just rolled my eyes and mumbled,"Go to hell Josh." Josh said,"Wow how bad did you fail?" I sighed and said," Perfect score but I ran into some girl and she flipped out." Josh laughed,"Wow so what happened after that?" I replied," We started arguing and yelling until Mr. Minimamoto showed up." Josh just chuckled and walked with me back to the dorm.

When We Got back Josh Walked into the kitchen and asked," What do you want for lunch?" Now as much as Josh pissed me off on a daily basis he made the best, absolute best shio ramen. I just walked into my room before crashing on my bed and yelling, "The usual." Josh just yelled,"Alright two shio ramens comin up." He then yelled," Neku classes have been canceled for the next seven days." I bolted up from my bed and dashed into the kitchen. I said, "What, How, Why!" Josh did his signature smirk and said," Oh there's been an issue with the pipes on campus o they're canceling classes for the next seven days." SO tonight in celebration of this we're going out to the new ramen bar, and don't even thinking about trying to get out of it." Neku groaned, "Why do I have to go?"

Josh sighed exasperatedly and said,"Remember, Beat and Rhyme are going to perform tonight, and we promised we'd go." He smirked and continued," Besides I already cleaned the dorm and your desk, the cable, the running water, and power are going to be cut around 5 o'clock, so you'll have nothing to do." _Ladies and gentlemen Yosiya Kiryu private dick extraordinaire._ I sighed and said," Fine I'll go"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter at least doubles the amount of readers I have<strong>

**Kurt the mortician Out.**


	3. Comedy Crew At Shadow Ramen

**The Devil's in the Details**

**Chapter Three**

Music blasted from the speakers in the restaurant and in to my ears inside of the new ramen restaurant, Shadow ramen. Joshua prattled on and on about the aesthetics of the décor and other nonsense while I sat wondering _I know that Beat and Rhyme are performing their standup comedy routine for the first time, and we're in apparently the only high class ramen restaurant in Shibuya, but still why do I have to wear this 3 million yen Pegaso suit? It itches, the shirt and jacket sleeves are too long the pants are too tight on my waist and these dress shoes are way too hard to move in. Man my head feels naked without my head phones. Seriously just be cause Josh is used to being formally dressed doesn't mean I am. Jeez can't he tell after four freakin years of high school that I hate parties._

Joshua seeming to be able to tell the exactly what I'm thinking put a hand through his hair and asked,"Having fun Neku?" I gave him one of my looks that could kill and said," Of course I, your antisocial, quiet, loner roommate am having the time of my life." Josh laughed and said," Oh still a little pissy about me taking your headphones away?" I just groaned and focused on the music playing. Josh continued," Well Neku, Desperate times call for desperate measures and- oh wait they're about to go on." Josh gestured for me to turn around.

I looked around for a minute and found the stage in the center of the restaurant. Two People Headed up to the stage One was taller and semi-muscular wearing khaki ling pants with a chain hanging form the side a white tank top and chain necklace, a black beanie that seemed to have a lot of extra length and a white skull on the front, and a pair of red and black air Jordan basketball shoes. The second was shorter and thinner wearing similar attire, with white shorts a long sleeve shirt with a heart shaped skull on the front and sleeves so long they covered the persons hands completely, a necklace with a bell pendant, and a small black beanie with a skull pin on the front. Both had cream colored skin and had blue eyes and blond hair.

When the two got onstage the tall one picked up his microphone and started looking over it trying to find the on switch. The shorter one stood on the tips of her toes trying to reach the microphone before finally reaching it. "Good evening everyone, I'm Rhyme and this is Beat." Rhyme chirped happily in to the mic. Beat tapped on his mic a few times and said, "Yo sis, ya think my mic works?" The audience had a brief chuckle and even I joined in at this. Rhyme sighed and looked almost used to this, "Yes Beat the mic works but the show is starting." She replied. Beat looked confused and asked," Whatchu talking bout, I'm not that smart Rhyme but even I know the show can't start until We ready." More laughter from the audience. Rhyme's face went red and she said," Beat the show already started." Beat looked slightly more confused and angry,"Hey look, jus calm down and Imma decide when the show starts." He impatiently replied. Rhyme threw her sleeve covered hands in to the air and yelled," BEAT THE AUDIENCE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" The audience burst out laughing; I could even hear Joshua laughing as well. Beat tried to speak in a soothing tone," Look sis there's no need to yell aight?" He continued,"Les jus calm down and start the show, sound cool to you?" Beat then smiled and looked out to the crowd and brought the mike closer to his face and said, "Yo, Yo, Yo Evrybody how all you doin?' He continued, "I'm Beat and thiis is my partner Rhyme, we the comedy crew fo the night, say hey to all the people Rhyme." The audience started laughing even harder some people even face down on the table and almost in tears from laughing so hard. Rhyme lost it and yelled," BEAT LISTEN TO ME THE SHOWS BEGAN FIVE MINUTES AGO AND THEY KNOW WE'VE BEEN ON STAGE!" The laughter increased even more as Rhyme and Beat argued for about ten minutes.

I sighed and thought to myself, _Things are only gonna get better for Rhyme._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers!<strong>

**I have had several favorites and (^.^)my First Review!**

**Dancing Kirby of Celebration (^.^)^**

**Thank you to my one reader and reviewer.**

**I apologize for being so late with an update**

**I also thank my foreign readers especially those in Indonesia for being among the first to read my story.**

**I will try to update more often but school does sometimes take priority over writing. (T.T) **

**Don't cry kirby emoticon be strong,**

**Either way My late christmas gift to whoever sticks around will be**

**2 Brand New chapters, and a love scene for the fans!**

**Anyway I am Kurt The Mortician and I am out.**


	4. Comedy Crew at Shadow Ramen Part Deux

Kurt the mortician storms in in tears screaming "I lied to my readers! I'm garbage! I dont deserve to exist!"

Beat punches him in stomach sayin, chill you updated no give a shout out to the man who inspire your return!"

Kurt the mortician smiles brushes back long blond hair and says, "A thank you to **Xerzo LotCN **without his aid I would not have returned!"

now to respond to the reviewers

To ShiroKnights523: Ya got what you wanted and didn't lose what you had

To OMNISENSE95 : Major props on your name, and yes the real Shiki gives me the oppurtunity to use Eri

finally to : I want to say so many things but can't find the words but I did figure out what kind of writer I want to be. I want to write a story in the same way that Seinfeld was a tv show. Where there is no plot. Just a series of fun events. cause its not about the end. Its about the Journey.

* * *

><p>The Devil's In The Details<p>

Chapter Four: Comedy Crew at Shadow Ramen Part Deux

So after the arguing subsided Beat made his way to center stage and said, "Yo this arguing shit's weak so we jus gon cut to the comedy." Rhyme sighed and chuckles bubbled in the audience as she stepped up next to her brother.

Rhyme opened her eyes and smiled asking in a sweet voice, "Hey Beat if we've spent fifteen minutes arguing and our show is an hour and fifty minutes how much time is left?"

Beat threw a fist into the air and shouted, "Yo Yo Yo peeps 'n creeps, the comedy crew is getting started and Rhymes bringin out math," He continued as he stepped onto a table and held his mic in some poor random customers face, "why don't I bust out a story from back in me an Rhyme's glory days back in High School?" The man looked stumped but the girl next to him shoved him over and hijacked the answer, "Hell yeah!". Beat let out some sort of whoop of victory and recounted an old story about the time He, Josh, Rhyme, had tried to set me up on a date with some girl in my class.

Josh giggled and elbowed me whispering, "Heh, Never thought you'd be the first part of the routine huh Neku?"

Thoughts of mild annoyance and anger rose in my mind. _**Beat if you weren't a head taller than me, built out of almost all muscle, and in a public place then your ass would be grass. **_Then a thought pooped in my mind, the ultimate way to turn the tables in case Beat whipped out the most embarrassing part of the date setup gone wrong. _**Oh Beat I don't want to play this card but if you say what I think you'll say, I have no choice **_ I thought chuckling.

Beat continued the story though saying, "So then in the middle of class this girl who Josh had asked out for Phones gets up in his face and lays one on him, The look on Phones face man and then dis chick bitch slaps him and tells him now's no the time and tells him he better pack a rubber!" _**Kay Beat you only have yourself to blame. **_Laughter rang through the club and I looked at Joshua who in the midst of one of his giggle fits had moved so I could see my beautiful head phones. I snatched them and stood up throwing them around my neck before shouting with all my might, "DAISUKENOJO BITO IT'S BEEN TO LONG MAN, HOWS IT HANGIN?"

The smile on Beats face vanished and he had a look of pure rage on his face as well as shock he let out a signature, "BWAAAAAAA!" before saying, "Phones jus cause iss you I'll give ya one chance to pologize!" Rhyme nodded enthusiastically at me mouthing for me to accept this chance to avoid Beat's temper causing a fight. Josh giggled as he watched on eager to see the outcome


End file.
